The invention relates to wheelchairs and more specifically to an active anti-tipper assembly that automatically prevents the wheelchair from tipping over rearwardly when the backrest frame is reclined.
Some present day wheelchair models have a reclining back and others have a rotational seating system wherein the seat and back are rigidly connected to each other and the seal pivots about some point. Most of these seats have a reclining structure that is power operated. Fixed anti-tipping structures are commonly used (or at least supplied by chair manufacturers), but they will allow the chair to tip some distance before contacting the ground. They must have some distance from the ground up to the anti-tipper wheel for normal operation, such as curb cuts, and this clearance will allow this chair to tip.
It is an object of the invention to provide a novel active anti-tipping assembly for a wheelchair that will be automatically repositioned when the backrest frame is pivoted rearwardly in order to prevent the wheelchair from tipping over rearwardly.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a novel anti-tipper assembly that can be retro-fitted to existing standard wheelchair frames.
It is another object of the invention to provide a novel anti-tipper assembly that is economical to manufacture and market.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a novel anti-tipper assembly that can be used with both reclining back wheelchairs and rotational seat wheelchairs.
It is an additional object of the invention to provide a novel anti-tipper assembly that has adjustable length linkage members that can be used to vary the distance the anti-tipping leg members travel before they approach the surface upon which the wheelchair travels.